The Flames within the Heart From Blue Ice To Red Flames
by Akimotokurisu
Summary: Kudou Taiki x oc. a oneshot request for jessica chan from quotev. { i already published it on quotev, just publishin it here.}
1. Chapter 1

_*****The Flames within the Heart*****_

_**``~\**__**From Blue Ice**___

_**** **__**To Red Flames~~`****_

_**Name: **__**Michiru Shiromi**_

_**Age: same as Akari**_

_**Love interest: Taiki Kudou**_

_**Anime: digimon xros wars**_

_**Anime world**_

_**Description: short blonde hair except two front locks of it, light blue eyes, wearing a light blue summer dress**_

_**Family: none**___

_**The Digimon world was engulfed in ruins, Ruins of darkness everywhere. In the absence valiant Xros heart, the digimon world was falling apart.**_

_**Deep in a dark, freezing place, which could freeze even a soul, she was imprisoned for who knows how long. Anyone would've had shattered if they would've been in her place.**___

"_**The distant and nostalgic scenery, that sweet fragrance of snow,**_

_**They tie down my broken memories **_

_**And search for the road I must take.**_

_**In this Chaotic Destiny, you may not be able to see the certainty **_

_**Right in front of your eyes**_

_**The small light is so far I can't see it,**_

_**But a heart that shatters the deepest darkness**_

_**That heart lies here,**_

_**In order to protect them, I'm led towards**_

_**The heart that can even shatter sadness,**_

_**That heart lies right here.**_

_**The light will come through the darkness,**_

_**Breaking every despair,**_

_**Filling the voids that lies there,**_

_**The heart that can shatter the coldest,**_

_**That heart lies here."**_

_**Everything seemed to fall apart, but did she give up her hope, did she break down?**_

_**No, she didn't, she couldn't. Why you ask? It was her hope, her belief. She knew that he would come one day.**_

"_**Tai..Ki …, he .., he will come, Right Guitarmon?**_

_**We have to defeat Bagramon; we have to save the digital wor…ldd"**_

"_**Don't worry we will, Michiru." muttered Guitarmon to the half conscious girl in front of her. **_

_**Michiru Shiromi and Guitarmon, her digimon partner, was captured by Bagramon. They were kept in prison with many digimon guarding the place, nullifying every chance of escape.**_

_**Michiru Shiromi, the Blue frost General of Xros heart and one of Taiki's childhood friends was captured by Darknightmon in sword zone before everyone was sent back to digital world.**_

_**He knew she was Taiki's weakness and he was sure that the red general will not give up easily.**_

_**Michiru was a loner before she met Taiki and Akari. She lost her parents at a very young age of 3. She was taken in by her mother's younger sister and her husband.**_

_**Everyone refused to play with her.**_

_**Everything turned upside down the day she met Taiki red general, the genius prodigy and savior of digital world, could never refuse to a favor asked. He was an extremely outgoing boy, the sunshine of her life, her heart's captor.**_

_**When they met they were only five. Being Taiki Kudou, he was helping out the soccer to win against their opponents in park.**_

_**There, she was sitting alone on a bench and watching curiously the children play merrily, with her light blue orbs.**_

_**The match was about to end. Taiki Kudou scored the winning goal and everyone cheered.**_

_**He saw a girl sitting all alone. She saw him too.**_

_**Both of their eyes locked for a moment. **_

_**When the girl was about to walk off, Taiki shouted,**_

"_**Hey! Stop"**_

_**And there in front of her eyes, was a boy of her age running in her direction. She panicked. There weren't many people who approached her.**_

_**Taiki dragged Akari with him to the blonde haired girl.**_

"_**Hey hey! Will you play with us" said the hyper boy to Michiru.**_

"_**Mm… me..ee", stuttered Michiru.**_

"_**Yeah, you silly, come lets race to the swings.**_

_**And oh! By the way I am Taiki"**_

_**Akari was suddenly dragged by Taiki and he asked a girl to play. After Taiki finished asking her, she introduced herself. **_

"_**Hey! I am Akari, will you be my friend?" Akari took out her hand in front of her to shake it with the unknown girl.**_

_**Michiru was shocked. After her parents' death, it was first time that anyone wanted to befriend her.**_

_**The little blonde broke down. After all, she was only five and didn't even understand words like 'hurt' and 'alone'.**_

_**Seeing her cry, Akari and Taiki panicked. They couldn't understand why she was and Akari both hugged the girl.**_

"_**Wh...yy... are you crying? Are you hurt? Do you**_

_**miss your mommy? tell me." asked Akari with the crying girl still in the two friends' embrace.**_

"_**I...t...ts just that no one wanted to be m.m...yy f...f...wend. Mommy is gone, da...adyy i…i...ss g...go...n...ne t...too. I ... the…m." stuttered Michiru while sobbing.**_

_**The three of them stayed together like this until Michiru calmed down.**_

"_**W..ill you really be my fwend?" Asked little Michiru with her eyes downcast.**_

"_**No" said Taiki.**_

_**Both Akari and Michiru were shocked.**_

_**Before either of them could react, he said "we are already friends, best, best, best friends"**_

_**With that Taiki lunged on the girl and asked "say, can we play now?"**_

"_**Hai" replied Michiru.  
With that they headed towards the swings.**_

_**Suddenly Taiki yelled "heyyyy! we didn't get your name". Michiru giggled at the hyperness of the boy and said "I am Michiru Shiromi".**_

"_**Ok Michi Chan lets race to the slide" yelled Taiki while running ahead.**_

"_**No fair Taiki kun, you are a cheat. Wait for us" pouted Michiru. The three friends ran towards the slides. That day, the void of that little girl's heart was filled, her cloudy eyes were now as clear as a blue ocean filled with a new light. Never before, she had experienced such warmth in her chest.**_

_**This was the starting of a new friendship.**_

_**A bond, so strong, so beautiful, was created between three people.**_

_**As the time passed, Michiru grew out of her loner self. Taiki and Michiru grew closer. She became a very caring and cheerful person like Taiki. She stood up for her friends and for those who needed help. This was not the only thing that had changed.**_

_**She grew a little crush on Taiki. What she didn't know that the chocolate haired boy had also taken a liking to her, much to his obliviousness.**_

_**It was a bright sunny morning. Kudou Taiki was on his way to school. He met up with Akari. And our kendo warrior was more eager than ever to challenge the prodigy for a rematch who defeated him badly. Before zenjirou could say any further Michiru arrived to meet up with her friends.**_

"_**Ohayo, Akari chan, Zenjirou Kun", "Ohayo, and Taiki kun" The beautiful blonde chirped.**_

_**She was wearing a pale blue summer dress, which harmonized with her blonde hair and light blue eyes. For once, Taiki was in daze. He couldn't take off his eyes from the girl who was calling him frantically.**_

"_**Hey! Hey! Taiki Kun, are you alright? Did you not sleep well?" Michiru half yelled waving her hands in front of her friend who was busy staring at her.**_

_**Before Taiki could reply, he was snapped out of his daze by a mysterious voice. Taiki rushed to the place from where the voice was coming. It was as if someone was crying for help. Everyone followed Taiki to the alley to where he rushed. They all spotted a red creature flickering. Taiki heard the mysterious voice again.**_

"_**Do you want to save him, the one who is calling for help? Take this xros loader." Said the mysterious voice and presented Taiki a red xros loader. As soon as Taiki touched the loader, the creature was absorbed .He and his friends, Akari Hinamoto and Zenjirou Tsurugi, and Michiru Shiromi, were sucked into a portal to the Digital World. They were suddenly attacked by MadLeomon and his troops. The group was rescued by Ballistamon, Starmon, the Pickmon, and the mysterious red creature: Shoutmon. After Taiki and his Digimon companions fought against MadLeomon and his troops, MadLeomon absorbed some Chikurimon, Troopmon, and Mammothmon to become Armed MadLeomon. Taiki used his Xros Loader to DigiXros Shoutmon and Ballistamon into an incomplete Shoutmon ×3. Suddenly the armed MadLeomon lunged at Michiru and knocked her out. This made both Taiki and Shoutmon mad." No one gets away with hurting my friends ", yelled Shoutmon and after injuring Armed MadLeomon, he used the DigiXrossed Starmon and Pickmon, in the form of the Star Sword, to strike down Armed MadLeomon with a finishing blow. A portal appeared recalling MadLeomon and his minions.**_

_**Michiru woke up some time later and panicked not seeing Taiki or anyone around. Before she could call for anyone, Taiki lunged on her and she let out a scream.**_

"_**Aaagggh!"**_

_**Taiki hugged her said, "Calm down, it's me. You were knocked out by MadLeomon. Are you hurt? Do you feel pain anywhere? Are you…" **_

"_**Calm down, Taiki. I am completely fine."**_

_**Michiru said cutting him off. She was a bit surprised by Taiki's sudden actions. But some part of her liked the feeling of being near him. She hugged back Taiki and the boy tightened his grip around her. Michiru was enjoying the moment. She could feel her heart pounding madly and she felt her face grew hot .Both stayed like this for around ten minutes until Akari called for them. Both suddenly squeaked and parted. **_

_**Michiru was all red. Akari asked her" nani, do you have a fever?"**_

"_** , I am fine Akari chan" Michiru stuttered.**_

_**Akari was surprised. It was first time that she had seen her best friend stutter.**_

'_**Maybe I was correct about them', thought Akari. She knew that something was different about her friends. She had noticed how Taiki stared at Michiru, how he became so overprotective of her suddenly and Michiru blushed and stuttered around Taiki. She even saw the said duo hugging each other tightly. She knew she was correct in her theory that both liked each other.**_

_**Meanwhile, suddenly Michiru heard a strange voice. Taiki heard a voice similar to the one he had heard before.**_

_**He saw that Michiru scrunched up her face. **_

"_**What happened Michi chan?" Taiki asker her.**_

"_**Did you hear a strange voice?" Michi questioned him.**_

"_**Yeah, let's go! Fast! Looks like a digimon is in danger." Yelled Taiki.**_

_**All of them rushed by Cliffside and noticed a flickering cat girl like digimon. She was in same state as Shoutmon was previously. Michiru rushed to her side and said, "Don't worry! We will save you." Michiru couldn't see this. She wanted to save the digimon.**_

' _**what should I do? I want to save her….' She panicked in her mind.**_

_**Suddenly a bright light appeared and they all heard a voice say," You are a girl with pure heart like your friend. Take this Xros loader and save her"**_

_**Suddenly the bright light disappeared and a sky blue xros loader fell in Michiru's hands. The cat girl was absorbed in it and re arised. "Thanks for saving me. I am Guitarmon" **_

"_**Are you alright" Michiru asked her worriedly.**_

"_**Hai" replied Guitarmon.**_

"_**Hey, hey where are you from", Shoutmon half yelled in Guitarmon's ear.**_

_**Akari bonked him on head and said "Don't yell at him."**_

_**Guitarmon cut her off, "Oh! No, no, it's completely fine and by the way, I am a girl."**_

"_**Hey, will you join xros heart Guitarmon?" Shoutmon asked her.**_

_**She glanced at Michiru and said, "Hai, I want to help in defeating Bagramon too."**_

"_**Will you be my partner, uhh..._" Guitarmon eyed Michiru.**_

"_**Michiru. And yes I will "She replied.**_

_**That's how; Michiru got her xros loader and her partner and best friend, Guitarmon.**_

_**The xros heart continued proceeding from zone to zone, earning code crowns and defeating bagramon's minions.**_

_**As, Taiki came to be known as the red general, Michiru's fight with Lilithmon and her SkullScorpiomon army earned her the title of '**__**the Blue frost General of Xros heart'. **___

_**In sand zone, after Taiki received sand zone's code crown from deputy Mon and **__**Blastmon continued his battle with Kiriha's Cyberdramon and Nene's Sparrowmon, Xros Heart was suddenly attacked by Baalmon. When Taiki tried to get his Xros Loader, Baalmon shooted near him, with the nearby cliff breaking off revealing the statue of a Digimon Goddess. When Baalmon saw the statue, he gave Taiki his Xros Loader for a fair fight, enabling him to form Shoutmon ×4 with Guitarmon fighting with DigiXrossed Starmon and Pickmon, in the form of the Star Sword .Blastmon then unleashed an attack hitting the surrounding areas causing Cyberdramon and Sparrowmon to dodge it as well as Xros Heart. Taiki and Michiru ended up falling off a cliff separating them from Xros Heart**_

_**.They both saw that the Digimon Goddess statue was still intact. **_

"_**Michi chan, are you alright?" Taiki asked her in a worried tone.**_

"_**Hai, are you alright Tai Kun"**_

'_**Tai Kun, she has called me that for first time.' Taiki thought. He was blushing madly which didn't go unnoticed the Michiru.**_

"_**Tai kun, tai kun, you ok?" she asked while shaking him.**_

"_**Ha! Uh.. um.. yeah", Taiki replied.**_

'_**He is so cute when he is clueless. Wh.. wh..at am I thinking' she thought.**_

'_**recently whenever I am with Taiki kun, my heart beats rapidly, maybe I am sick' **_

_**Little did she know that this was the sickness of love?**_

_**Baalmon arrived on the scene and explained about the statue to the duo. Meanwhile, Blastmon got exhausted and fell backwards while Kiriha and Nene took their leave. While moving through the cavern with Baalmon, Taiki used the Guilmon DigiMemory to clear some boulders. Baalmon told them about with Angemon and the other worshippers of the Digimon Goddess before joining the Bagra Empire. When they get to the surface, Taiki, Michiru and Baalmon discovered that Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, and Deputymon have fallen under an evil spell. Baalmon's eyes widened. It was the same as that one which was casted on his friends. Baalmon rescued Taiki who tried to regain control of the Digimon. Lilithmon arrived with an army of SkullScorpiomon and her EBEmon. Following another flashback where he had defeated Angemon (who turned out to have been mind-controlled by EBEmon), Baalmon ended up attacking EBEmon breaking the spell on the Digimon. Before Baalmon could finish off Lilithmon, she impaled him with her nails. Taiki retaliated by DigiXros Shoutmon into Shoutmon ×4 who destroyed EBEmon and prevented Lilithmon from finishing off Baalmon. Baalmon ended up collapsing near Taiki. **_

_**After Baalmon was fatally wounded by Lilithmon, Taiki was instructed by Pharaohmon to use the Sand Zone's Code Crown which raised a pyramid and united all the pyramid into one that carried Xros Heart and Baalmon away from Lilithmon and her SkullScorpiomon army. Taiki used his Xros Loader to download the data from a sacred book owned by the Goddess causing Shoutmon ×4 to Xros Open back into Shoutmon and his Xrosmates and also unloading others out from it. The SkullScorpiomon tried to get through the floating pyramid but to no avail. Lilithmon summoned Machinedramon who managed to help the SkullScorpiomon to get through. While Taiki tried to heal Baalmon, the others defend him from the SkullScorpiomon. **_

_**Michiru and Guitarmon were trying every ounce of their energy to keep the army away. **_

"_**Dorulumon, Guitarmon DigiXros." Michiru shouted finally pissed by the SkullScorpiomons' army.**_

"_**Guitarmon, X2" Guitarmon shouted and attacked the army with dorulusound cannon. She was partially successful in driving the enemy away but Lilithmon suddenly attacked her from behind causing Michiru to collapse and Guitarmon X2 to open back as both the digimon were severely injured.**_

_**Lilithmon used some of her power to drain the energy of some SkullScorpiomon and the Digimon on Taiki's side feeding them into Machinedramon. As Baalmon slightly recovered, Taiki used DigiXros Shoutmon into Shoutmon ×4K who attacked Machinedramon. But Machinedramon upgraded himself into war was getting drastic with Michiru collapsed and Guitarmon injured. Shoutmon ×4K wasn't in very good condition rushed to Michiru's side and called to her.**_

_**She couldn't see that much destruction. Everyone was in danger.**_

"_**Michiru, Michi chan wake up please, wake up", Akari said while shaking Michi. Michiru groaned.**_

_**Akari finally broke down into tears and said to her," Michi chan, please, me, zenjirou, Shoutmon, Baalmon, Taiki, everyone needs you" **_

_**Michiru felt something wet on her face and she heard Akari's voice. She heard Taiki's name and opened her eyes. Akari saw Michiru opening her eyes. When Michiru saw Baalmon's condition, she got enraged.**_

"_**Hey, you vampire tooth freak, no one gets away with hurting my friends" Michiru shouted at Lilithmon. She was surrounded by a cold dark aura and her voice was trembling. Everyone was shocked to see her like that.**_

"_**Guitarmon, attack now"**_

"_**Hai" Guitarmon replied.**_

"_**Use Maiden spear of the ice" Michiru ordered. **_

"_**MAIDEN SPEAR OF THE ICE**__**"**_

"_**AND HEAVEN"S ICICLE NOTE**__**" Guitarmon yelled charging at HiMugendramon. The said big digimon skidded backwards as Guitarmon started strumming her Guitar. His legs froze for a moment but he broke free and attacked Guitarmon.**_

_**Guitarmon was sent flying backwards. HiMugendramon charged forward to kill Shoutmon ×4K, but Baalmon made himself as the shield to protect Shoutmon ×4K and collapsed. Baalmon's brave act had made him a true warrior. He reincarnated as Beelzebumon, managed to injure HiMugendramon enough for Shoutmon ×4K to finish the giant off.**_

"_**Tai kun lets do it" shouted Michiru.**_

"_**Hai", replied Taiki. **_

"_**Guitarmon" "Shoutmon X4K" both shouted simultaneously.**_

"_**Hai" both digimon replied and charge forward.**_

"_**Heavenly Spear",**__** "**__**Heavy metal Vulcan**__**" Both attacks combined, killed the HiMugendramon.**_

_**Beelzebumon disappeared after that. The enraged Lilithmon ended up blasting Xros Heart to the next Zone **_

_**but not before Michiru's warning," Next time, you'll not get away easily and I will be the one to finish you off." **_

_**The team xros heart started conquering Digital world zone by zone, earning code crowns.**_

_**Taiki Kudou, with his leader like eminence not only got him code crowns, new friends and heart of a certain female too.**_

_**Ever since the Lilithmon's invasion on sand zone, Michiru started feeling weird around Taiki.**_

_**She could feel her heartbeat getting faster.**_

'_**Maybe I am sick", that's what she occasionally thought.**_

_**Her growing crush on Taiki didn't go unnoticed by Guitarmon. The said female decided to give Michiru a piece of mind about her crush.**_

"_**Michiru", called Guitarmon to the girl who was spacing off, more like staring at Taiki and Akari chatting happily.**_

'_**Hmmm, she is staring at him again' Guitarmon thought.**_

"_**Tehehe he" giggled Guitarmon. **_

_**This caught Michiru's attention and she asked her partner, "Why are you giggling Guitarmon?"**_

"_**You were staring at Taiki" said Guitarmon in a teasing tone.**_

"_**Wha. Nn..ooo. , you are mistake…."**_

"_**Yeah, yeah as if I don't know that you like Taiki" Guitarmon cut her off, waving her hands.**_

"_**No nno.. W...WH...hat are you saying Gui chan. H.h...e..e is just m.m..y best friend", Michiru was stammering and blushing madly.**_

"_**Then why are you blushing and stammering. It's not like you to do so." Guitarmon said raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**Don't be in denial. I know you like him, more like love him. I have seen it in your eyes. The way you look at him, blush around him and get mad whenever somebody tries to hurt him. You want to protect him, don't you? That's what a person in love does." Guitarmon said sternly.**_

_**Michiru thought about it. She knew that recently she felt weird around Taiki.**_

'_**Am I in love? No, it can't be, he is my friend but why do I feel weird.'**_

"_**I...I feel weird around him and it also hurts a bit when he talks to Akari more. I think its Akari whom he likes. How can I? How? I am confused Gui chan." Michiru said.**_

"_**It's alright to like someone. And how can be so sure that he likes Akari until and unless you ask him. Take your time and confess to him." Guitarmon walked off.**_

_**Michiru was confused. She knew Taiki and Akari were her friends and she was sure that they liked each other.**_

'_**If that's so, I will support them. After all, they supported me when I was alone and as long as they are happy, my feeling doesn't matter.' Michiru vowed that she will neglect her feelings and will get her friends together.**_

_**Guitarmon knew what Michiru had decided, but this didn't stop her from teasing Michiru about her crush.**_

_**This was her own way of getting Michiru accept her feelings.**_

_**Whenever, Michiru stared at Taiki, Guitarmon would always tease her by saying things like**_

"_**Why don't you go kiss him", "Should I tell him that you like him" and sometimes even she teased Michiru: "I wonder how your kids will look like? I think they will have your eyes and Taiki's hair color. How cutteeeeeee…!"**___

_**In the Disc Zone, Kiriha obtained the Code Crown from Mercurymon and encountered with Blastmon where soon they started a battle. Xros Heart arrived and discovered the destruction made by DeckerGreymon (Kiriha's newly DigiXrossed Digimon) and Blastmon. Taiki tried to intervene the battle with Shoutmon ×4K but undesirable result occurred, as a sudden Xros open happened to Shoutmon ×4K, resulting the battle to become even worst. Just then, the ground collapsed sending Blastmon out of the battle and separating Shoutmon, Greymon, Guitarmon and MailBirdramon from the others. **_

_**As they fell downwards, Shoutmon saved Guitarmon and hold her till they reunited with Taiki and others. **_

_**As the Disc Zone collapsed, Taiki quickly transferred all the Digimon over to Shinobi Zone. This was a start of a spark as sudden feelings between Shoutmon and Guitarmon. Guitarmon slowly developed a crush on Guitarmon which was very evident and it didn't take much time for Michiru to figure out Guitarmon's feelings.**_

_**Michiru's doubt of Taiki and Akari's mutual feelings grew stronger as their journey progressed. During their visit to Shinobi zone, Michiru saw Akari and Taiki kissing. She was heartbroken. Which she didn't know was that Taiki tripped and fell on Akari and it seemed to Michiru that they were kissing.**_

_**Michiru left without saying anything. Little did her friends know that she was watching everything.**_

_**She decided to distance herself to give space to Taiki and Akari. She grew distant from others. Everyone was worried about her. Whenever she was asked what happened, she would always dismiss them by saying that she is homesick. **_

_**In this chaos, the team didn't know that something, something very disastrous, very grievous will happen that will tear them apart.**_

_**Taiki and others arrived at Sword Zone, where all Digimon of the zone had a goal to become the real swordsman. But Grademon's sudden attack compelled Xros Heart to fight against him. Shoutmon ×4 and Guitarmon managed to defeat Grademon but Taiki's wishes of hoping all the enemy to become a kind digimon turned Grademon back to itself original form with the Code Crown's power. Grademon later left the place. By then, Kiriha appeared in front of Taiki and revealed that the war for the Digital World is about to commence. **_

_**Michiru Knew that one day an intense war will start and she was right in it. Tactimon appeared and overwhelmed Shoutmon ×5, Guitarmon and DeckerGreymon with his Jatetsuf**__**ū**__**jinmaru. He collect the Code Crowns from Taiki's and Kiriha's Xros Loaders to be presented to Bagramon. All three digimon and their partners tried hard to stop him, to no avail. When Tactimon was about to demolish Taiki, Grademon returned and take over his place. He sacrificed himself by destroy Tactimon's tower, unlocking and allowing Beelzebumon to enter the Zone. Shoutmon ×5B sent Tactimon off the Zone with the help of Greymon and other Xros Heart's Digimon. However, Bagramon then appeared, absorbing all of the Code Crowns and sending Taiki, Zenjir**__**ō**__**, Akari back to the human world together with Shoutmon.**__** Well everyone was sent off, except, Michiru Shiromi. Darknightmon captured her in sword zone before everyone was sent back to digital world.**_

_**That's how both the Blue frost general and her digimon partner, Guitarmon ended up in Bagramon's prison.**_

_**Whilst, in human world, the red general managed to defeat Tactimon, he got the biggest shock of his life.**_

_**When Taiki, Akari and zenjirou were sent to human world, they noticed that Michiru was missing. But even before they could think about anything, Tactimon attacked the human world. Before dying, he revealed that Michiru was captured and soon she will be killed.**_

_**Taiki never felt so helpless.**_

'_**She is gone. It's my fault. If only I could save her? Michi, wait for me. I will come. I promise.'**_

_**Taiki was enraged and he vowed to destroy Bagramon.**_

_**Taiki reunited with Kiriha and Nene as Xros heart united. They traveled across the seven kingdoms confronting the seven generals and claiming their islands. During their long journey, Taiki found many clues about Michiru and Guitarmon's whereabouts.**_

_**Every time his efforts were in vain until their fight with Bright Land's death general apollomon. It was apollomon who told him about where Michiru was actually before urging Taiki to finish him. Apollomon told Taiki that she was imprisoned in Pandemonia.**_

_**~~~~~~The last Battle~~~~~~**_

_**After the defeat of the last death general, Team xros heart headed towards the Bagra army's headquarters, Pandemonia.**_

'_**Wait for me Michiru, I am coming. Just hold on for a little more. This time I will protect you with my everything. We will change this digital world together.**_

_**You were there for me, always. In my every fight, you watched my back. This is the last battle. This time, I won't let you suffer alone. I promise'**_

_**Many thoughts were running through Taiki's mind and this time he was sure of their victory.**_

'_**For the sake of digital world and Michiru, I have to do it' thought Taiki. They arrived at Pandemonia, where Darknightmon revealed the Darkness Stone, the Code Crown that had been infused with the negative energy collected by the Death Generals. **_

_**A series of battle started with Darknightmon using darkness stone to rip off shoutmon's digicore and Taiki's soul sending them to prison land along with Dorulumon and Ballistamon where they had to face off the seven death generals' digicores... Apollomon sacrificed himself restoring Taiki and his digimon along with olegmon. In the final face off between the other five death generals, DigiXrossed as grandgeneramon by Darknightmon, Team xros heart finally defeated the death generals with olegmon dying in process. It was olegmon who confirmed about Michiru's location In Pandemonia.**_ _**W**__**ith their fight against the Death Generals truly over, Taiki, Kiriha and Nene head to the actual Pandemonia to face Bagramon and Darknightmon while rescuing Y**__**ū and Michiru.**_

_**In the Pandemonia, Y**__**ū**__** was captured and his power was collected. Michiru was aware that something fishy was going on. She felt very uneasy.**_

"_**Gui chan", I have a feeling that something big is about to happen." she said weakly huddling against the rough cold wall of the place they were kept in.**_

"_**Hai! Michi chan. Let...s..s, lets make it our last call. We have to escape. It's been a very long time and I feel that the dark energy seal is coming off. Don't you think it's our time to strike... aagggggghhhhh", Guitarmon cried in agony as some hit the back of her head with a heavy thing.**_

"_**Guitarmon!" Michiru saw that it was Bagramon who had hit Guitarmon with Jatetsuf**__**u**__**jinmaru. Suddenly a portal was opened and they were transferred in front of Bagramon's palace. Michiru and Guitarmon were dropped to ground by Bagramon.**_

_**Meanwhile Taiki and others finally meet Bagramon and DarkKnightmon outside the palace.  
What they were shocked to see was that Michiru and Guitarmon were there.**_

_**Taiki's eyes widened when he saw Michiru in front of his eyes. She was pale like a ghost; it was as if she was only breathing. The light in her eyes was missing.**_

"_**Well, well, see your lover has arrived little girl" Bagramon mocked.**_

_**Michiru saw Taiki. He was unusually quiet. He didn't say anything except for looking at Michiru.**_

"_**I thought capturing this girl may stop you and you will back down. But it was useless. Looks like I was wrong. She is not that much important to you. I will have to finish her then. I should have had done that a long time ago." Bagramon yelled and raised Jatetsuf**__**u**__**jinmaru to hit Michiru. Shoutmon couldn't take it anymore.**_

_**Firstly Bagramon made his world a living hell. Then he took away his Friends and now he had the nerve of killing them. He suddenly charged and Jatetsufujinmaru was blocked in air by him.**_

"_**Sparrowmon, go and take Michiru and Guitarmon with you" said Nene to her flying partner. Kiriha ordered zeekgreymon to charge at Bagramon.**_

_**Sparrowmon rescued both Michi and Guitarmon.**_

_**Taiki leapt towards Sparrowmon and caught Michiru before she fell. He was speechless. He wanted to say so many things but this wasn't the right time, they were amidst a battle.**_

_**Taiki wrapped his arms around her. Michiru felt a spark of warmth in her heat after a ling time.**_

_**She buried her head in his chest and muttered softly, "It's not the time to say anything Tai kun. I am safe now. We are in middle of a battle and the future of both the worlds depends on our battle." Taiki was surprised that Michiru sensed the tension, the clouding of his thoughts.**_

"_**Hai" he said.**_

_**But suddenly, Bagramon opened a rift into the human world and freeze everything in the vicinity of his extended arm as all energy was drained while Akari and Zenjir**__**ō**__** were saved by a mysterious voice. In midst of chaos, Taiki who was holding Michiru and Mervamon fell into the underground. Kiriha had OmegaShoutmon and Zeekgreymon to battle against Bagramon. Taking advantage of the distraction, Darknightmon stabbed Bagramon from the back and proceeded to forced DigiXros, absorbing his brother's power. **_

_**After Darknightmon absorbed his brother Bagramon in a DigiXros, he revealed that he unsealed the Darkness Loader and used the Amano siblings in order to eventually overthrow Bagramon and become the new ruler of the Digital World. Meanwhile, Taiki managed to rescue Y**__**ū**__** from the enlarged Tyutyumon, who was devoured by Bastemon. Taiki then rejoined the rest and brought Y**__**ū**__** back to Nene.**_

_**Guitarmon rushed to Michiru's side and said, "Time for them to payback. Are you ready Michiru?"**_

"_**hai", Michiru replied. Taiki was panicking. She was weak yet she wanted to fight. Before Taiki could say anything Michiru said," I am fine and I want to fight besides my friends too. And Bagramon has to pay for separating me from you, from my friends. He can't be forgiven." Her voice was so cold and her aura was so eerie, it reminded Taiki of the time when sand zone was attacked by Lilithmon With that the two generals headed towards the war for their future.**_

_**Darknightmon's new form was then confronted by Shoutmon × , too, successfully landed two blows on Darknightmon before digivolving into deckamegaguitarmon. However, after metaphysically destroying Darknightmon, Bagramon took control of his brother's body and reconfigured it into DarknessBagramon, who then deleted his surroundings and headed into the human world where everything was turned to stone. In the process, he killed Shoutmon and sent the others into a void. Once being trapped there, Taiki and the others were saved by Akari and Zenjir**__**o**__**, who were transported by the power of two DigiMemory (Wargreymon and Examon) that come to life, proposing a way to bring Shoutmon back and save both worlds. **_

_**Taiki and the rest were transported back to Earth by the DigiMemories of Examon and Wargreymon Soon, Y**__**ū**__**'s Darkness Loader transformed into a yellow Xros Loader as Examon and Wargreymon's DigiMemories revived Omegamon's DigiMemory. Soon, a decisive battle between Xros Heart United Army and the Bagra Army started. Meanwhile, Taiki, Michiru and deckamegaguitarmon entered into DarknessBagramon's body with intention to search for Shoutmon. As they entered, a metaphysical Bagramon attacked them killing Taiki nearly. As the metaphysical Bagramon marched to attack Taiki, Michiru took the blow on herself and collapsed. The Dark Stone purified into Code Crown and brought every digimon including Shoutmon back to life. The Code Crown then sends Taiki and his team members out of DarknessBagramon's body. Guided by the Code Crown, the Xros Heart executed a DigiXros called Final Xros on Shoutmon with all Digimon to form Shoutmon ×7 Superior Mode. Finally, DarknessBagramon was destroyed for good and everything went back to normal. **_

_**Michiru was carried to hospital and was declared to be in state of coma. This shattered Guitarmon and Taiki. **_

_**She was like a sister to her. And now, when the time came to part their ways, she was silent.**_

_**Guitarmon refused to go back until Michiru was alright. She ran to the hospital's roof where Shoutmon chased after her.**_

"_**Guitarmon, stop. Listen! "Shoutmon yelled.**_

"_**Go away. Leave me alone. I won't go back until my friend is alright."**_

_**She was crying. Guitarmon collapsed against wall and started sobbing**_

" _**I.f. ff.. oo..nnl..y I was strong enough, I could have saved her. I failed as a partner, as a friend", Guitarmon said to herself. Shoutmon couldn't saw her like this. Guitarmon was suddenly glomped by Shoutmon.**_

_**He had feelings for her which only grew stronger by their separation. She was important for him. If he was going to be the Digimon king, she was destined to become his Digimon Queen .Not giving her time to say anything, Shoutmon kissed her. Guitarmon was shocked. Her world froze. **_

_**Shoutmon parted and said," I know She is important for you. She is my friend too. Have you seen how Taiki is feeling? He blames himself. We have to encourage him. He loves her. Believe me, He will take care of her and she will be fine sooner. We will come to visit. Right now Digimon world needs me too and I…. I …n…n..eed you. I want to become the digimon king. Will you be my Digimon queen?" Shoutmon asked while pressing his forehead to hers.**_

_**Guitarmon was shocked. She had feelings for her hero who saved her in disc zone, but she didn't know that he lover her back. It was a dream. More Tears welled in her eyes. It Was her life's most precious moments and her best friend wasn't there to share it with her. **_

_**Shoutmon hugged her close until she calmed down. They both rushed to Michi's room and saw Taiki sulking in one corner.**_

"_**Taiki its time for us to go. Take care of yourself and of her too." Shoutmon hugged Taiki.**_

"_**KUDOU TAIKI." Guitarmon yelled.**_

_**Taiki was shocked to see Gui Chan's outburst. It was so unlike her.**_

_**She picked Taiki by his collar and yelled," Snap out of it you ginger head, It wasn't your fault. Take care of her and don't you dare break her heart . She has loved you for as long as I can remember. Ann..d.. Take care of yourself too."**_

"_**Hai! EHHH ! you said she lo…v..ee" Taiki was dumbstruck.**_

"_**Yes you thick headed brat she loves you." Said Guitarmon.**_

"_**I know its difficult and painful to see the one you love in such condition .But don't worry she will wake up sooner."**_

"_**And… I hope your children will have Michiru's intelligence. Now cheer up for her. She loves your smile" She continued and giggled.**_

_**Shoutmon kissed Guitarmon again and said, " Time to go Gui chan" **_

_**Everyone was shocked. Shoutmon just now had kissed the cat girl digimon in front of everyone.**_

" _**Oh! Yes you didn't answer me on rooftop. Let me ask again . Will you be my queen.?" Shoutmon whispered in her ear. **_

_**Guitarmon's face was burning red. **_

"_**EHHHHHHHHH " Everyone yelled.**_

"_**Go for it. Say yes. Michiru would have said the same." Akari flashed a smile towards her. **_

_**She smiled back and said, "H..ha..i. I l…ov..ee you t." Before she could finish she was pulled into another kiss.**_

_**Taiki and his friends finally said goodbye to Shoutmon and the Digimon as they returned to the Digital World. **_

_**Everything was normal except that it was the time of Taiki's examination. It was time to see how strong his love for her was. How strong was he, himself?**_

_**Apart from everything, Taiki had discovered hid true feelings for Michiru. He knew how important she was for him. And after all those years , his care for the said girl was not just a friendly thing, It was love.**_

_**He finally realized that he was in love with the still girl in front of him.**_

'_**This time I won't lose you' Taiki thought while staring outside the hospital's window. He had come to visit Michiru. He wasn't sure when she will wake up. But He was sure that they had a long time to go ,to be together and he was determined that this time no matter how long it will take, he will not leave her side.**_

_**He sure had a long way to go to be one with his love. But no matter whatever it will take, he was sure of his oath, his destiny. After all, he was Taiki Kudou, the one who never gave up in life and he wasn't planning on doing so in near future. **_


	2. Chapter 2The revival, Reunion of

_The revival, Reunion of _

_Of the flames~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ Kudou Taiki one shot Part II_

One year had passed since Xros heart's battle with Bagramon. Everything was same, with Taiki visiting her, her still body and the eerie silence that filled the hadn't woken up yet and Taiki visited her regularly. He would always come and visit her and talk to her for hours hoping that she will respond one day.

It was one of the other days. Taiki rushed to Michiru's room.

"Gomen! Michi chan. I am late. Today I brought your favorite white roses and chocolate cosmos", Taiki said while replacing the old wilted flowers with the fresh ones.

It was his routine.

"You know, we won our basketball match. Akari missed you very much. Kiriha said wake up sooner brat. Zenjirou and Nene said get well soon so that we can hang out and have fun" Taiki continued. But still no response came; she was still silent as ever. Sometimes It broke his heart even further too see the one he loved like this. He missed her smile, her melodic voice, everything about her.

"Michi chan, are you listening. Akari misses you a lot. Please wake up for her, for me, for us. I am sorry. I am so sorry. It's my entire fault. I am responsible for your condition. Please wake up. I love you. Please forgive me"

Taiki said. His voice was filled with regret, with love, with determination that he held in his heart, with flames of love that burnt his whole being. She was silent but he knew one day she will wake up. She will have to wake up for him.

~~~~Another three years passed and Michiru was still silent. Taiki still visited her daily. Taiki had grown up into a handsome man of 16 who was a god in other females' eyes. But he loved one girl and only that girl alone. Akari and others often visited Michiru.

Michiru, too, was no longer a girl with short hair. Her blond locks grew past her shoulder giving her divine beauty in Taiki's eyes.

On of these days, Taiki was visiting sat beside her and hold her hand into his own. Michiru's hand twitched slightly. This little twitch was enough to fill the boy with hope and happiness that he had blocked for all those past years. He was lively again. Doctors said that her body was responding slowly and she could wake up any time sooner. Taiki was determined to not let go off her this time. The moment he knew that she will wake up sooner, his patience that he had kept for years started to wear off. The more the time passed, the more he craved to hold her, too kiss her, to see her smile and to tell her how much he loved her.

Meanwhile with others, Zenjirou had confessed to Nene which she gladly accepted. The most shocking thing was that Kiriha proposed Akari and they both were dating too. Both the couples visited Michiru and Taiki very often. They encouraged him to be patient. They were sure his wait will be over soon.

The day it happened, he was visiting her. Taiki headed to Michiru's room and sat beside her. He kissed her fore head gently and hold her soft blonde locks in his hand.

"You know you have grown up beautifully. Especially your hair, they are very smooth." Taiki whispered to her.

"Is th..a.t so Taiki kun?" a soft voice murmured.

Taiki was shocked to hear that melodic voice. He thought that he was hallucinating again.

"Tai kun" He heard it again and snapped his head up to get lost in her light blue pools which sprouted to life again. He was speechless, dumbstruck with all the emotions whirling inside him.

"Where are we? Where are others? Bagramon, we have to defeat him" Michi uttered. She was confused. Her hair had grown out. Taiki was taller too. She blushed to see him.

'He is handsome' she thought.

Taiki silenced Michiru by hugging her. He hugged her tightly as if there was no tomorrow.

"The battle is over. We won. You are in hospital. And it's been four years since then. You were in a coma."

Michiru was shocked to know that she was in coma for 4 years and even more stunned by Taiki's husky, deep voice. He was sure grown as a handsome man.

Her heart beated rapidly but ached whenever she remembered Akari.

Michiru was discharged from hospital within three weeks and Taiki forced her to move in with him.

When she entered his house, she was glomped by a brunette.

"Michi chan, I missed you." Akari sobbed while hugging her friend.

"Good to see you back, brat", She knew who he was, Kiriha.

"You too, Kiriha san", Michiru replied.

She was happy to see everyone. Nene, Yuu, zenjirou everyone hugged her.

She saw Taiki and Akari talking happily.' They look cute together', she thought.

Akari filled her in with every detail of battle and everything that happened after she had collapsed.

"And Shoutmon kissed gui chan", Akari chimed.

Michi was happy for guitarmon and Shoutmon.

"I knew it. They loved each other. I am happy for them. And I am happy for you too." Michiru said.

"Hey! I am here too. Don't you ignore me?" Kiriha said and pulled Akari to him. He kissed her roughly and when they parted Akari bonked him on head.

"don't d..oo i..tt i..nn public, baka", Akari was blushing madly.

"Eh, But I know you like it. And if not, why are you blushing?" Kiriha teased her. Michiru was dumbstruck. Akari and Kiriha kissed each other.

Seeing her confused, Taiki said," They are dating and so are Zenjirou and Nene."

She was furious. She thought Akari liked Taiki.

"How can you do this to tai kun? You loved him. Didn't you? Then, why Akari why?" Michiru yelled at Akari.

Akari was shocked to hear this. She said, "I never liked Taiki. He is like my brother. What gave you this idea Michi chan?"

"I thought you both like each other. I saw you both kissing in Shinobi zone and thought you were dating", Michiru said.

"We didn't. I just slipped and Taiki caught me. Nothing else. This explains your odd behavior before you were kidnapped. You thought We like each other and distanced yourself. Isn't it, Michi chan? I love Kiriha and besides everyone knew from back then how much you and Taiki loved each other" Akari said.

Michiru was shocked to hear all this. She had misunderstood everything. She ruined everything.

She broke down crying after realizing that she never paid attention to Taiki's feelings.

Akari and Nene hugged her and comforted her. Everyone didn't utter a single word about earlier and had dinner.

Everyone headed to their homes after dinner. Not before Akari teased Michiru.

"Michi chan, I hope you have a good long night. You too Taiki kun. Don't try anything naughty on her while I am away. Take care you two". Michiru didn't miss the teasing in her tone and blushed beetroot red.

"Shh..u…tttt up Kari chan", Michiru stuttered. Everyone chuckled seeing her reaction and parted ways.

Taiki had rented an apartment to live alone which meant he was all alone with Michi.

Michiru entered the apartment and plopped down on couch.

'I am an idiot. How will I face Taiki Kun now' she thought. She heard soft footsteps and saw Taiki coming.

Taiki knew what he had to do now. Now that he knew she loved him, he decide to make his move. He saw Michiru on couch and sat beside her.

"Tai kun, are a..re you alright?", Michiru asked the gloomy boy in front of him.

"No I am not. I am sick, tend me." , Taiki whispered huskily in her ear. Her heart was thumping loudly and she blushed harder.

"Tai ", her voice was muffled by a pair of lips.

Taiki couldn't restrain himself anymore and pressed his lips onto her soft, plump ones. Michiru froze. She felt a pair of lips on hers. Seeing her stiffen, Taiki pulled off and said," I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Michiru was shocked to hear this. Before Taiki could move away, she pulled him back and kissed him again.

_Taiki was shocked first, but kissed back passionately this time. Both expressed their unsaid feelings into the kiss.__ The kiss was wild and rough in the heat of passion both the lovers were putting into it. Their lips moved in sync almost as one. She gasped for air and broke for a second only to continue what they were doing one second ago._

_" __I love you", Both said simultaneously and chuckled. Michiru saw a want in his eyes and gulped._

_Taiki pushed her onto couch and roamed over her._

_"__I am not holding back. You made me wait for years.", Taiki whispered seductively._

_"__T…Tai.. kun", Michiru was flustered. __Her face was red as roses. __Her heart was beating wildly ready to come out any moment. It was as if she was dreaming. Taiki was on top of her now. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He kissed her nose, then her cheeks. He eyed her lips one last time and kissed her again. Michiru felt like a melting chocolate. She kissed back, but something made her gasp in kiss. He licked her lower lip asking for an entrance. Taiki was relea__sing all the heat of desire to hold her that accumulated inside of him. He put his every passion and desire. Seeing Michiru deny, He parted and smirked._

_"__You wanna play rough. Eh! Michi chan. You can't resist me for longer." Taiki said huskily. Michiru saw a glint of naughtiness in his eyes._

_"__Taiki Kun, Isn't it wrong", Michiru said doubtfully._

_"__Do you love me?" Taiki asked._

_"__Hai", she said._

_"__Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it and want more. Right Michiru", he said._

_" __Whh..a..t are you saying. __Ta… ..iii", Michiru stuttered. _

_'__"Should I leave then?" Taiki asked._

_" ", Michiru regretted saying this. He lunged forward to kiss her again. His hands roamed all over her body making her shiver during the kiss. He broke the kiss and dived in to her neck. His lips roamed all over there biting and sucking the skin badly in order to find her sweet spot. Michiru was losing in the heat of the moment. She arched her head a bit to give him more access. It was hard for her to breathe. Taiki continued licking and sucking on her sweet spot earning him a moan. He bitted and licked the same spot again and again. He moved to other side of her neck, leaving big purple reddish hickeys .She couldn't hold it anymore.  
"ughh! ah...3!"she let out a moan slip from her mouth._

_" __T….aa..i…i..k…I", she moaned. It turned him on even further._

_"__Say my name again and again," Taiki said."_

_"__.. Taiki..Taik…i Taiki.. Taiki..,", she said. She was cut off by another kiss. Taiki kissed her gently and licked her earlobe. Michiru shivered._

_"__I will never let you fall. I will stand up with you forever. I will be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heavens. I love you Michi." Taiki whispered In her ear._

_She hitted him on head and said," shut up Baka. I will not let you go this time. I love you too."_

_Taiki chuckled seeing a determined look on her face._

_He kissed her sweet spot again and took this chance to push his tongue into her mouth. His tongue roamed in every corner of her mouth savoring her taste.  
She tasted like vanilla and mint. Michiru gasped as his tongue entered her mouth. She enjoyed every single moment .His lover tasted sweet like fiery mint. His tongue was hot. Both parted panting heavily and gasping for air._

_Taiki carried her to bed and kissed her forehead._

_"__Will you be mine?" Taiki asked. She replied by pressing her lips to his._

_"__Goodnight Michi"_

_"__Good night Tai kun"_

_Both the lovers fell in deep slumber in each others arm._

_Their reunion was painful. Their love faced many hardships but it was unwavered. And their long wait bore fruit. By years, their love grew stronger. They were inseparable now, and the junior Michi and tai completed their life._

_Kudou Akiyo And Kudou Yuki were their twin daughters. Both six years olds had their father's looks and father's personality. Their little five months old brother had their mother's eyes and father's hair._

_These three children were proof of their parents' eternal love. Kudou Taiki and Kudou Shiromi Michiru's faith and wait for each other surely bore sweet fruits like their little ones._

_ Akimoto Kurisu._

_Jessica chan, and everyone, Gomenesai for late update. I know you are angry. I am really really sorry for updating this late._

_Past two months were rough for me. Remember, I told you about my cold. Well this is such a drag, after that I had very high fevers and was diagnosed with typhoid. I was out of hospital one week ago. Doctors said I had an extreme case of anemia too. Mann! hospital was a HeLLLLLLLL! I wasn't allowed to sit and walk much. They made me eat porridge daily. I was bored as hell with no anime, no internet, nothing. Stupid doctors. When I returned home, I could barely sit and walk. Now that I am feeling a bit fine, I am back to update, Jessica chan, everyone sorry once again. I hope I will be forgiven. About one shot, oh man I dragged it like hell and it turned out to be a two shot. I hope you will like it. That's the best I can do for now. Sorry if anyone if ooc. And do tell me, is the one-shot shitty, good, fucking as hell, cranky or did I do well? Enjoy everyone, peace; I will be updating sooner the next one._

_I am sorry once again. _

_~~~MATA NE~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ugh it was supposed to be A.N .but it's more like author's essay._


End file.
